Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an office chair, in particular an office chair having a backrest that can be tilted into a rest position.
As a rule, such an office chair is configured as an office swivel chair and has various forms of adjustment in order to permit a high degree of seating comfort. Modern office swivel chairs are provided with a xe2x80x9csynchronous mechanismxe2x80x9d via which a seat can be combined with the backrest in such a way that the seat is oriented in an ergonomic manner in each tilted position of the backrest. On account of the tilting capacity of the backrest, the office chair can be shifted into a rest position. In order to permit a position which is as relaxed as possible, it is advantageous if the feet can be put on a footrest. Such a footrest is configured, for example, as a separate piece of furniture or is fastened to a writing table. U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,848 discloses a chair for a computer workplace having a footrest fastened to the seat of the chair via an extendable rod.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an office chair that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art devices of this general type, having a high degree of comfort.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an office chair. The office chair contains a backrest which can be tilted into a rest position, a support column supporting the backrest, a footrest, and a telescopically extendable connecting element connected on a first end to the support column and on a second end to the footrest. The connecting element is extendable from a basic position into an extended position. The connecting element has a restoring element exerting a restoring force on the connecting element in a direction of the basic position.
The object is achieved according to the invention by the office chair, in particular by the office chair having a backrest that can be tilted into a rest position. The footrest is fastened to the office chair via the telescopically extendable connecting element that is extendable from the basic position into the extended position. In this case, the restoring element configured in particular as a spring element is provided. The restoring element exerts a restoring force on the connecting element in the direction of the basic position of the connecting element.
The fastening of the footrest to the office chair, compared with a footrest configured as a separate piece of furniture, achieves the advantage that, when the feet are supported on the footrest, the office chair is not pushed away from the footrest. The distance between the footrest and the office chair therefore stays the same. Furthermore, associated with the telescopic extendability is the advantage that the footrest can be positioned at different distances from the office chair and, can be pulled up to the office chair in a space-saving manner when it is not required. The configuration of the restoring element is especially useful, since in this way the footrest is automatically retracted into the basic position when it is not required. In addition, favorable ergonomic positioning of the footrest is automatically effected without manual adjustments having to be made. In particular, an ergonomically favorable adjustment to different users is effected, or if a user changes his seating position, for example by leaning back.
For a simple configuration of the connecting element, it is preferably configured as a telescopic tube.
In this case, the connecting element is expediently configured in such a way that it is moved evenly from the extended position into the basic position. The automatic retraction of the connecting element, in particular, is therefore not effected suddenly, and is also effected sufficiently slowly, in order not to form any source of danger due to the footrest springing back too quickly.
In this case, a valve is expediently provided on the telescopic tube, and the valve has a large outflow resistance, compared with the inflow resistance, for the air flowing out of the telescopic tube during the movement into the basic position. The outflowing air is thus choked and provides for uniform retraction into the basic position. The valve is preferably configured as a simple check valve that clears an air opening in the telescopic tube when the telescopic tube is being extended. When the telescopic tube is being retracted, the check valve at least partly covers the air opening.
In an expedient development, the extension length of the connecting element is adjustable. In preferred variants, the adjustability has a displacement limit and/or a fixing device. With the displacement limit, extension of the connecting element beyond a desired extension length is prevented. It thus permits an optimum adaptation to the body size of a person using the office chair. The fixing device, in addition to the displacement limit, additionally achieves the effect that the footrestxe2x80x94if desiredxe2x80x94is not automatically retracted and remains in a predefined position.
In an especially advantageous embodiment variant, the connecting element is fastened so as to be pivotable about a perpendicular chair axis. This makes it possible to bring the footrest around the office chair into a rear position when it is not required in order to prevent the footrest from getting in the way in the foot region of the office chair.
The connecting element is also expediently pivotable in a plane spread out by the chair axis and the connecting element in order to be able to compensate for any possible unevenness in the floor.
For as simple a fastening of the connecting element as possible, the connecting element is fastened to, in particular clipped onto, a supporting column of the office chair, the supporting column holding a seat carrier. As an alternative to this, the connecting element may also be fastened directly to the seat carrier. With the fastening to the seat carrier, especially stable mechanical guidance of the connecting element is possible.
For a mechanically simple and robust embodiment, a supporting element for supporting the footrest on the floor is provided on the connecting element at the foot end in the region of the footrest. The force exerted on the footrest is therefore transmitted via the supporting element to the floor and does not need to be absorbed via the fastening to the office chair. In order to ensure the mobility of the footrest, the supporting element has casters.
As an alternative to this, the footrest is fastened to the office chair in a freely floating manner, that is to say without a supporting element on the floor. The seat carrier, on account of the stable mechanical guidance for the connecting element, is suitable for the freely floating fastening.
In order to permit an ergonomic seating position that is as comfortable as possible, the footrest contains a pivotable foot support which, in particular by a spring, is held in an initial position and/or can be latched in a pivoted position. In addition to or as an alternative to the spring element, the pivoting capacity is kept tight on account of friction forces.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in an office chair, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.